1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a trailer hitch and has as its primary object the provision of an improved means for safely securing a trailer tongue to a towing vehicle in addition to the usual ball and socket connection, which will prevent disengagement of the trailer from the vehicle in the event the ball and socket connection should fail.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The ball and socket trailer hitch is well known in the art. In such devices the ball element is normally welded or bolted to the rear bumper of the towing vehicle and the socket is constructed as an integral part of the trailer tongue. Such hitches are generally reliable but experience has taught that their use should be attended with adequate safety measures so that an unexpected hitch failure will not result in the trailer going astray on the highway at high speed thus endangering the public. The most common auxiliary safety device includes the use of short lengths of chain connected between the trailer and bumper. In fact, the use of chains as auxiliary safety means is often mandated by state law. Such chains are normally connected with a considerable amount of slack whenever the towing vehicle and trailer are in substantial alignment to permit the pivoting motion required during turning operations. If the ball and socket should become disengaged or the connection otherwise fails, the chains will confine the trailer behind the towing vehicle. However, the use of chains as the sole connecting means gives rise to most unstable and dangerous conditions. This is particularly true in the case of a two wheel trailer and even four wheel trailers tend to develop an oscillation type of motion.
Another trouble frequently encountered in the use of trailers results from instability during braking of the towing vehicle. In braking, the inertial force of the decelerating trailer is transmitted directly through the hitch to the vehicle. As long as the inertial forces pass through the center of resistance of the towing vehicle no rotational torque is produced. However, should a slight displacement of the direction of the force applied by the decelerating trailer occur with respect to the center of resistance of the towing vehicle the required conditions for jackknifing of the vehicle are present.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved auxiliary safety means for a trailer hitch to replace the chain system currently in use and to incorporate into said safety means, means which will help prevent jackknifing of the vehicle and trailer.